


Ribbing

by Ozma8



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma8/pseuds/Ozma8
Summary: Lup teaches Angus to stand up for himself.





	Ribbing

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short. Just a funny idea I had.

“Listen, hon, if you’re going to keep hanging around my brother, you’ve got to grow a bonier spine,” Lup said as she sat down across from where Angus sat on a sofa reading.  


Angus dropped a bookmark into the pages of his Caleb Cleveland book and looked up. “Oh, I don’t know if I could really do something like that. I’m just a little boy,” he said, “and Taako is a pretty fantastic wizard the likes of which I’ll never rival.”  


“See, that’s where you’ve got to hold yourself back and remember that he’s also my stupid brother. I love him, but if you don’t give as good as you get with him, you’ll never stand a chance,” she said, propping her legs up on her sofa’s armrest like an absolute bisexual mess. “Just next time you talk to him, give it a try.”  


“Hey, sis?” Taako popped his head into the room. “Are you going to be talking to the dweeb much longer?”  


“I’m not sure, Taako. How long were you planning on this conversation going on?” Lup cracked a wry smile at Angus who was blushing trying to hold in a chuckle.  


Taako’s face went flat. “Ok, ok. Just lemme know when you leave him to his nerd book.”  


“You only call it that because you most likely, probably, I think cannot read, hypothetically.” Angus blurted out to the surprise of everyone in the room.  


As Taako looked on with his mouth agape, Lup nodded and said, “you get the idea. Now just practice doing that all the time.”  


“Wait, what are you teaching him?!”


End file.
